Trinity
by snowish
Summary: Three girls with different backgrounds have normal lives until they find a new world where evil, piracy, and love all combine. Bad summary, good story. R&R! Officially WIP.
1. Elle's disappearance

1**Trinity**

Summary: Three girls, very different, join to defeat evil and save the world, no less themselves. But this proves not so easy...

Disclaimer: I do not own... the South? Two of my friends and I own everything, except the references to Sleeping Beauty that come later on.

A/N : I wanted to see what other people think of this...Two of my friends and I want this to be a BOOK, so it could take a while, but bear with me, as I don't have the patience or hand skills it would involve to write huge chapters. Just R&R, ok?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those dry Southern nights you often hear about, in the year 1726. I was only eleven, but poor, a servant for yet another household I had yet to find much out about. I only knew one person: a little girl whose name was Elle. Elle was a beautiful little girl, about five, with hazel eyes and blonde hair always tied back in a ribbon. Elle was so proud of her ribbons. She had three, one grubbier than the last. She kept one the cleanest, this was her fancy bow, she told me. I knew because we shared a small room.

The humidity was rising, and I was hot in my little bed. My father left my mother and me on our own, and Mother and I had to become servants. It was only last year she died, of a fever just too high. I don't like the memory very much. She was my world. Shortly after, I was sent to a different homestead with more children so I could learn what to do and when to do it. I was being trained for a life of servant-hood, and I'm sure that those other children realized this at one point or another too. This was not my first training session, but I was taught things, and sent to another plantation. I stayed at this one a few months and was tested. About two weeks ago I was sent here.

Not of my own will.

For had it been my own will I would have stayed away from this. I would find a good family, and they would love me as their own. I would have good food, a dry shelter, and a warm bed. But most importantly I would have a family.

Family. That word has haunted me. Family, family. I would never have a real family. I might as well just keep this plantation, it is right near a city, not far at all. I had yet to see it though. I was too busy helping with the cooking and the cleaning and the daughter of the duke, whose name was Miss Melinda Corinth, Daughter of the Duke of Dartportshire. They had recently come to America, Miss Melinda still had an accent, along with the rest of the family. America was ablaze with hope for Great Britain at that time.

As I think of the previous two weeks, I can see that Elle is not in her little cot. I move up, to see if the little minx is trying to scare me. But she is not there.

I get up and call softly, so as to not wake the others, "Elle? Sweet?" I had become attached to her, and she to me. She came out of a similar situation. We were already like sisters.

I went out into the humid night and quietly called for her. I searched quite a bit for her, going over nearly all of the castle grounds before I saw her. She was standing in front of one of the cornfields, watching it, a little blue ribbon in her hair. All was still.

Wait. No, it was not. Elle was thrashing about as though something were attacking her that I could not see. Her legs were dragged to the cornfield, where they disappeared entirely. I stood in shock before running to her aid. "Elle, I'm coming, I'll help you, Elle!"

"Anna!" She cried out sobbing. I grabbed her hands tightly, but what had her was strong, and she slipped. I grabbed her hair, but in a flash, all I had was a blue hair ribbon, and a whisper mingling in the night air. "Anna. Anna."

All was still again. It was as though nothing had happened.

But something had. A chill ran up my spine as I felt her hair ribbon, and tied it around my wrist, sitting before the cornfield. What had happened? I was tense, and I began to sob. I ran back to my room, pausing to look back as I heard a wolf's howl. But like Elle's voice, it was only a whisper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/ N : So what did you think? Please review, for unfortunately, I think that I must take one of my stories off, as no person reviewed. :( So right now I am a sad little writer. Please review. I'll give you a cookie? Please. -dreamer303


	2. Happy Birthday

1**Trinity**

**Summary: **Three girls with different backgrounds have normal lives until they find an new world where evil, piracy, and love all combine. Bad summary, good story. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do own everything, except later references to Sleeping Beauty.

**A/ N -** Here's the second chapter. I hope it's a good follow-up to the first, and thanks to all my wonderful reviewers- you KNOW who you are, and thanks for pointing out the tense switching. Sorry bout that. Won't happen again, I promise. ;) So r&r and here's chapter two!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Two Years Later...

I sighed as the excitable Melinda picked out her dress that she was to wear that day. Everything was simply _wonderful_ as today was Melinda's thirtheenth birthday. Everything had to go exactly as planned so that Melinda would have a perfect birthday party. She was especially excited because tonight's party was a dance, and, oh, that's _marvelous_ and she can dance all night with boys and la, la, la. On and on. I suppose that's her way, though. I'm just sour because the closest thing I've had to a birthday is serving party fare with a servant's garb and a tray. I had turned thirteen in January and gave myself a present by sneaking out of the kitchen with a small fruit tart that would go unnoticed. I ate it slowly, relishing it. This girl has no idea how good she really has it. I have the same two meals everyday, wear the same three outfits, washing them in the cold river, and my only piece of jewelry is a small grubby blue ribbon, knotted tightly around my wrist. I had never taken that ribbon off. I knew that, in a small way, I was remembering Elle, though I had heard the people talk of me when they thought I couldn't hear them. The first time I heard was about a week after Elle's disappearance. I was tending to the kitchen fire, and taking care not to hold the ribbon too close, for I did not want it to burn. The two ladies behind me began gossiping, and I could overhear them if I turned my head slightly. One in a pale yellow rough dress said, rolling dough for bread, "The poor dear. That girl left weeks ago, didn't she?"

The other one with her gray-streaked hair said, "Quite right, I believe. She must have seen a hallucination, or a ghost. Surely that did not really happen. I wonder if she's all right in the mind."

The one in the yellow dress said, "I should hope so. She's tending the fire." They laughed and turned to look at me, as I turned my head quickly to face the fire, ashamed. They thought me mad.

I knew what I saw. It was real.

A voice woke me from these thoughts, "Anastasia!" I winced at my full name. "Please come and tie this ribbon around my hair." I didn't know why or how I managed to get the job of assisting Melinda, like her lady- in- waiting. Perhaps they thought me too dangerous around the kitchen fire. Who knows, to them, I could have started frothing at the mouth and throwing wood into the fire, lighting the manor into flames. But I would never do that. Never.

I tied Melinda's hair expertly, as she did it this way nearly everyday, and she said, "Splendid."

I curtsied and said, "Thank you, Miss."

She nodded and said, "You may leave." It's amazing how a just- turned- thirteen-year-old could sound so much like a married woman. She sounded older than she was, trying to make herself a woman though she was still a girl. I wondered of she really enjoyed this life. Perhaps she thought servant life thrilling. I'd have gladly traded with her. Ah, well. The word marriage was already being mentioned around the manor and I knew that that was really what this party was about tonight. Would she be married in two years? Three? Time only knows. For that, I was thankful that I was but a servant girl. None of the servant boys interested me, especially because they all seemed to be obsessed with horses and such, not girls, at least, not then. Would I have to marry one of them? I would hope not. I was but thirteen!

I finished the rather winding walk from Melinda's second-story apartments to the servant's corridors. I walked to my small bedroom, and sat on the makeshift chair I had made out of old cloths I had found not being used. It was not really a chair, more of a nest, or a comfortable carpeting, but it was much nicer than the cold stone blocks that could have frozen your feet in the winters. It was also a useful way of hoarding my treasures, as they could be hidden withing the many cloths. Broken pieces of jewelry, a few worn books, and the greatest treasure of them all-a battered dagger. It was in a scabbard, worn, and could use a sharpening, but I kept it hidden in a small hidden compartment behind a shelf. I kept some of the pointy jewelry in there as well. Right then, though, I took out one of the books, and read its familiar pages until I was needed again. There were several small fireplaces throughout the halls, placed every few rooms over so to keep all the rooms reasonably warm, and my room happened to be one room over from a fireplace, which was a good location. I kept my wooden door cracked so that the heat could seep through, but not escape easily. It was good that it was spring, and the flowers were beautiful right then. The fires weren't needed, and I also had a tiny window which could be opened or closed. I opened it, to let a gentle breeze waft through the tiny room. What was a small advantage of having a tiny nook was that it very easily warmed, or filled with a breeze.

I was at peace right then. That time, right after helping Melinda get dressed and before lunch, was my time of freedom. I was glad to have this time to myself. I could read, or think, or do anything I like. I jumped up from the nest of fabrics and sheets and went off to the stables.

I liked the stables. There was a calm about it, just the horses. Of course, that was beside the stable boys. None of them would talk to me; I've heard them mumble "crazy" more than once. Was I the only one to remember Elle not going away? In fact, she'd been taken in the night. Kidnapped, I supposed.

I went up to my favorite horse, whose name was Thunder. She was a beauty. The mare had had a colt about a month before, whom the stables named Penny. Thunder was a paint horse and was not considered as special as the thoroughbreds and the Palominos. But she had red and brown splotches all over her, and I thought her wonderful.

I stole a carrot from a bucket and brought it to Thunder. I held out the carrot and she nibbled on it, then ate the entire thing up. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I stroked her soft hair. That had not been the first time that I had given her a carrot. I brushed my fingers through her mane and gently moved to go. She snorted, but I just told her, "Oh, hush up, you know I'll be back," and ran away because it was almost time for me to help make the luncheon meal. Besides helping Melinda, I also set the table with the glasses and china required. I was not even considered to help make the food. I mostly survived on the brown bread made fresh every morning, and snippets of meat and fruit that I can find. We servants survive on what we can get. There are always some carrots or celery in a vegetable pile, and I usually take one of those too. Usually. Sometimes the kitchen is so full that I would get caught easily.

I finished setting the table, and when I entered the kitchen saw the biggest pile of apples on top of one of the counters. There was a pile of slightly smaller or bruised ones beside of it, which I assumed were meant for the servants. I grabbed a less bruised one and carried it in my apron pocket until I got to my room and polished it. I crunched through the apple, then, feeling satisfied, decided that I would read for a minute before going back to the manor to see if there was anything else I could do.

After allowing myself three pages, I walked down the hallway until I saw Mrs. Chilroan, who was one of the head maids and was very nice, although a bit harried. She used her apron tip to wipe her forehead. "Anna," she said, smiling, "could you please go with Melinda this afternoon? She wants to go to the marketplace. Go to Melinda's apartments at two." She smiled again and hurried away.

The marketplace? That was an unusual place for her to want to go. Perhaps she wanted to buy herself a birthday present.

Melinda

I sat down to luncheon with Mother and Father, who were both looking at me in a way that I knew meant they had something important to talk about with me.

As a servant set a bowl of soup in front of me, I said, "Mother, Father, do you want to share something with me?" I hoped it was something birthday related, but they had on serious faces.

Father smiled at me, and said, "Yes, we do. We want to talk to you about marriage."

I spit the spoonful of soup that had just entered my mouth out, I was so shocked. Not because it was hot, either. I quickly blotted at the small stain on my dress with a linen napkin and said, "Marriage, Father? But I just turned thirteen today!" I looked up at him. I tried to act grown up, but I wanted to stay a child if I were to marry this year! I wanted to wait until I was about eighteen or so.

"Yes, we know, but you are now of age to become engaged. Of course you could not marry at the age of thirteen, but perhaps at sixteen. That would give you three years of engagement."

I looked up, eyes wide. "That's why we're having the ball tonight, isn't it? So I can find a suitable boy and get married! Oh, I don't want that. I just want," I looked at them both pleadingly, "to have fun. I just want to dance, not think f I could marry them!"

It just seemed ridiculous, really. I don't have many friends, but other young nobles like myself that I knew were not yet engaged. In fact, some of them still acted as if they were children.

Mother gazed at me sympathetically. "We know that, darling, we just-"

I finished her sentence. "-want what's best for me. My appetite had suddenly vanished, though the food was good. May I be excused to my rooms?"

Father sighed deeply. "Yes, darling."

I pushed my chair out, and walked quickly down the halls to my rooms. I was glad to find them empty, and raced over to the chaise lounge and started to cry, but then thought better of it. What good would crying do me?

I remembered that I was going to the marketplace this afternoon with that servant, Anastasia. I had heard some of the other servants call her things, but I wanted to see for myself. From my observations, she seemed normal.

I changed out of the now wrinkled dress and put on a light green one that brought out my green, almost hazel eyes. I made sure that there was no puffiness underneath my eyes and sat down properly in a chair, then sprawled out comfortably in it, waiting for Anastasia to knock and go to the marketplace.

Happy birthday indeed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/ N - I know that that was a bit boring in parts but I was describing a normal day for Anna. Next chapter is the marketplace which is where Victoria comes in...you'll see! I give candy to my reviewers, so REVIEW! thanks for reading! –dreamer303**


	3. The Marketplace

1**Trinity**

**Summary: **Three girls with different backgrounds have normal lives until they find a new world where evil, piracy, and love all combine.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything except later Sleeping Beauty references.

**A/ N - **Sorry about that last chapter ya'll. It was a follow- up and had a tough act to follow after the invisible attack in the first chapter. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, read my profile for candy if you reviewed. Now moving along! Chapter Three!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anna**

I knocked on Melinda's door and heard a small voice say, "Come." That was unlike Melinda. I'd never heard her not talk loudly.

She was sitting in a chair, and just by the look on her face I could tell she had been crying. "Good afternoon, Miss Melinda," I murmured, sinking into a wobbly curtsy.

She stood up and sniffed. "Good afternoon. Now we can leave for the marketplace." She sounded almost relieved to go. I wonder what had happened to make her so upset. She walked quickly out the door, grabbing a small bag which she hung on her elbow, along with a sun hat. She started to quicken her pace, and I had to almost run to keep up with her, even though I have long legs.

At the main entrance sat a smaller carriage waiting to take us. I made sure Melinda got in all right, then hoisted myself up and threw myself onto the other waiting velvety cushion. Never had I felt a seat so soft that I could rightfully sit on. Melinda looked ahead, slightly dazed. I felt a bit concerned for her, and so decided to ask. "If I may, Miss Melinda, you don't look well. Is something the matter?"

"Is it seen so quickly?" She said this in the same small voice. "Well, if you must know, my parents have decided without me that I should start to try and find a suitor. They want me to find one, and marry him when I turn sixteen."

I could not understand why someone would want her to find a husband when she was just turned thirteen, which I pointed out. "You only just turned thirteen today."

"I know." She sniffled. "I can't, either. I wish I could have some freedoms. You don't realize how lucky you truly are, Anastasia."

I despise my full name. "Please, if you could, would you call me Anna? I really don't like Anastasia. It's stuffy sounding."

She smiled, slightly. "Yes. Anna then. Good, I like that better too." She peered at me, and we hit a bump in the road. "You don't look like an Anastasia, and those are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." She smiled a bit more.

I said, "Well, they're just blue, and servants are judged by how good they are about work, not their beauty. Unless it's their time to get married. They always marry another servant boy."

Melinda looked at me again. "I'm going to guess you don't like the servant boys here?"

I nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Melinda sighed. "I wish I could wait until whenever I really wanted to get married. That would be nice." She was very small, and still looked like a child. I could not see her marrying at this age. Perhaps when she was about seventeen or so, but not now. "I don't want to have to worry about that now."

She laughed slightly. "I made a spectacle of myself at luncheon."

I asked, interested, "How did you, the most dainty person I could ever think about, do something to embarrass yourself?" She even had lessons on how to properly eat, and grace, and manners. She had flawless manners. "Father mentioned me getting married, and I spit out the soup that was in my mouth, not very gracefully, I might add."

"Are you sure that you did that? You spit out soup?" I asked this almost incredulously.

She blushed. "Well, yes. Everyone stopped and stared at me for a moment. It was terrible. It is rather funny now though, is it not?" She laughed again.

I laughed too. I had not seen this side of Melinda, the likeable, non-perfect side. We arrived at the marketplace with a halt just then. I opened the door and hopped out. Melinda stepped out a bit more gracefully. "Really. It's like you've never been taught manners."

"You're really been kept inside, haven't you?" I said, teasing. "Servants are not taught manners, we do learn though, from experience. That's how I know everything I know, except a few basic things I learned when I was ten."

We began to walk toward the main plaza, spilling over with people and wares.

"I thought everyone had to deal with lessons. You really are lucky."

"Me?" I was surprised. "I am lucky? I have to grab food out of the kitchen when nobody looks just so I don't starve! You get three meals a day too."

"You have to steal food?"

"Either that or the servants are left a small amount of something. I believe there was apple pie being made this morning, and there was a small pile of bruised apples we could take. It's not that horrid, really, it's just you get nicer things."

"I suppose so, but I don't have a choice on whether I get the good or bad. I am chosen for because of a title. I can't do anything adventuresome."

"Point taken. I've never been here before. This is amazing." There were hundreds of stands and mats displaying items.

"I've been a few times," Melinda said, admiring a glass-bead necklace.

I went up to a pretty bracelet that matched one of my old brooches hidden away almost exactly. "To think someone could have the patience to make all these!" I exclaimed, seeing a ace fan and opening and closing it.

Everything you could ever dream to want to own was there. Weapons, jewelry, decorative elements, clothing, food-everything. It was just so...unusual. Nothing like all these people so crowded it was like one giant snake of people, trying to break free, but you had to scoot in between people if you wanted to go anywhere in there. Some of the people shouted about their wares, and some came to find you. I was in the process of being measured for a corset at one point, which Melinda found funny. She said, "I've had one person come up and try to stuff an apple in my mouth, like I was a suckling pig."

I laughed and said, "Truly?"

"Very. I'm feeling a bit hungry. I think I'll go over to that fruit vendor and buy an apple.

We headed in its direction and finally got out of the swarm of people. She picked up apples, looking closely at them, when something very fast shot out and grabbed an apple. As soon as I saw it it was gone. I think it was an arm, and then I saw a blonde girl about our age munching on an apple, smiling at me, knowing I'd seen her.

I pulled Melinda over and told her about it. "Let's go meet her!" She sounded excited.

We headed over to her, and Melinda said, "Hello. I am Melinda and this is Anna. Who are you?"

She scrutinized us both and, deciding we were nice, said, "I'm Victoria." She had beautiful curly blonde hair, no matter how dirty it was, and was wearing breeches and a shirt that was relatively clean. She looked again at Melinda. "Are you royalty or something?" She was straight to the point but in a good way.

"Yes, I am. My father is the Duke of Dartportshire. Just please, don't curtsy."

Victoria smiled. "Good, because I don't know how."

She looked at me. 'I'm a servant in their household," I said, quickly, and then added, "And I can only curtsy wobbily." She smiled at me then, and I smiled back.

"Good, then it's not just me who isn't perfect." She raised an eyebrow at Melinda, who was clean and polished-looking, for being told about marriage and squeezed through a large crowd.

"I am not perfect, Victoria. You should know that, as we are just starting a friendship. I'm not perfect."

I was the one who first saw the large man coming toward us. "You!" He pointed at Victoria. "You stole from me!" He must have really good eyes, for I had barely seen it, and late reaction time.

Victoria shouted, "Run!" And we ran through the streets, following her because she seemed to know where she was going. The seller had two other people after us, too, and Victoria suddenly entered a dark alley so that they would think we'd gone straight. We stopped for breath.

I said, "That man must have very good eyesight."

Victoria pouted. "He must. I usually don't get caught. Not one of my best. At least I got the apple this time. I've done worse, I guess." She shrugged.

Melinda and I just gaped. Melinda finally spoke. "You do this on a regular basis?"

I said, "I don't steal outside the kitchen in the manor!"

Victoria said, "Well, yes, I do. I do what I can to survive. Which means taking things and reselling them for money, and sometimes stealing food. I'm honest other than that. Little miss Melinda, you obviously don't have to steal, do you?" We all knew the answer.

Melinda sighed and said, exhausted of the subject, "How many times need I say this? I have no need to steal, everything is provided for me, probably now including a husband! I'm going to meet him tonight, and I won't have any input on who it is, and will be married to a horrid snively _twit_!" Her British vocabulary came out again.

Now it was Victoria's story to gape. "You're miserable, aren't you?" she said softly, like a child's voice.

Melinda looked at the ground, nodding gravely.

I spoke for the first time in what seemed a long time. "What are we to do about it? Are you just going to allow your parents to pick a husband? What could we do?"

Victoria said, "Well, I could help you with that. Tonight you are having a ball, I gather?"

We both nodded, and Melinda said sadly, "It was supposed to be a birthday party." She sounded miserable.

I quickly asked, "Victoria, why do you ask about the party?"

She just grinned. "You'll see." Then she slunk away, and I could tell that she was already planning something. Somehow the three of us, I felt, could do anything. If we could then certainly we could save Melinda from a horrid noble.

Melinda gazed after her. "I like her. She's brave."

I nodded. "Yes. She is, to say the least."

The sun was getting low in the sky, and we both jerked up from leaning on the wall, our dresses now torn in a few places from the run, and we set off to find the carriage to take back to the manor, and the ball-in-disguise. The 'party' would begin in about two hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/ N - Well was that good? I like Victoria already, but I know what happens ahead, and trust me-the next chapters are a must read. Not just saying this because I'm the author either. ;) So R&R okay? Thanks for reading! -dreamer303 ps-next up-the ball and many, many surprises. Just, again, trust me. **


	4. The Ball Part One

1**Trinity**

**Summary:** Three girls, all with different backgrounds have normal lives until they find a new world where evil, piracy, and love all combine. Bad summary, good story. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Everything except the Sleeping Beauty references later on are MINE.

**A /N - **Okay it's the BALL. Also, as usual, THANK YOU LOVELY, WONDERFUL, KIND, SUGAR-AND- CANDY-DESERVING REVIEWERS! On to the chapter then!

------------------------------------------------------

**Melinda**

I pulled Anna into my room. "You should help me with my hair, since you make it look so nice. Mine is so straight, but yours is lovely and wavy without any effort."

"Oh, all right, all right," she laughed. "I'll help you." I dragged her over to my closet to show her my beautiful spring green dress that perfectly brought out my hazel eyes. "That dress is beautiful," she whispered. It had lace on the ends of the sleeves and the hem, so my dress just skated over the floor. It was the most grown-up dress I'd ever, and thinking of the words "grown-up" reminded me of the purpose for my party. Father would probably have me engaged by the end of the night. I couldn't understand why this wasn't going to wait for a few years. Girls got married when they were sixteen, seventeen. And then another thought came that made me have to sit down. It knocked me over with a resounding tone to it.

"Anna," I whispered. "He could make me marry some sixty-year-old rich bald man who has already had six wives who all mysteriously 'disappeared' about a year after the marriage. Oh, he could do that!" I began to sob again.

"Calm down, everything's all right. Your father loves you much too much to marry you to someone he wouldn't think you'd be happy with. You're his only child. I believe he would want you happy. He'll pick someone your age, or around it. I know it. He wouldn't pick some bald old coot for you, Melinda.." I smiled at that.

"Thanks," I wiped my eyes. "You're a really good friend. How did I not notice this before?"

She sighed a bit sadly. "No one has, it seems. Ever since Elle vanished, I've gotten a horrible reputation."

I looked at her. "Are you sure you saw her vanish?"

She smiled a bit at that. "That's what they all say. Yes, I saw her. Some invisible force was attacking her. I've always been a bit curious as to what that was. I think it might have been wolves, for I heard a howl, but why would I not see them?"

"I honestly don't know."

She shook her dark chocolate-colored braid. "I've never figured it out, either." She took the dress. "Here. Go put this on, and I'll help you with your hair. A bun, I think, will look nice..." She went off towards my vanity, looking for hair supplies.

As I put on my lovely dress, I thought about Victoria. She had said something about the ball. Would she be there? How could she? She had not been invited. Would she sneak in? What would she tell us? My mind filled with questions and wondering. I was hungry with curiosity.

I went back out in the dress and Anna took one look at me and said, "That sixty-year-old bald man is going to have to fight off all the other men to get to you." She laughed, as did I.

"Really? I look that splendid?"

"You will look more of it when I finish with your hair." She made me sit down in front of the vanity and began to twist it upwards.

I looked up at her own wavy locks. "Your hair would be gorgeous curled. It would take to curls too, since it's wavy."

She was still concentrating on my hair. "But I am a servant. I would be whipped for trying to look fancy. I don't think we can do anything beyond a braid." Her own was up in one, but a few wisps had slipped out, just making it look nicer.

"You would get whipped for looking _nice_?" I was incredulous. That sounded impossible.

"Believe it or not, yes. Ridiculous rules, some of them. We can't have any gold clothing, or purple either, because they are the royal colors."

"That's ridiculous." I tried to look at my hair, but found it impossible except to see a front view of it.

"I know." Anna was fastening some little white flowers around my bun that complimented my dress nicely. I could just see them.

"What kind of flowers are those? They look nice."

"They are baby's breath. I found some growing wild, which is rare. Some seeds must have spilled."

"May I see my hair now?"

"Yes, you may, Miss Impatient." She laughed, handing me a mirror.

I turned my back to the vanity and looked. "Oh, that's wonderful! I love it. Thank you."

"Oh, it's just my job. No need for thanks."

"But it still looks nice."

"Yes. You need to go on to the ballroom, and I need to change into my maid's outfit. You can dance, and I can serve people their food. You really are lucky."

"As long as there is no sixty-year-old bald men there."

Anna laughed, then shook her apron at me. "Run along."

"I'm going!" I went to the door, and Anna cleaned the vanity, then went down the narrow stairs leading to the servant's quarters.

Seeing nobody around, I ran down the hall. I stopped at the next one, seeing as there were a few people, and daintily made my way to Father.

Mother was waiting for me with Father at the doorway. "Oh, lovey, you look splendid!" she cried out. She squeezed my hand, and Father hugged me. "Where has my little one gone off to?"

I looked up at him. "She's right here."

Mother inspected my hair. "Did that servant girl do your hair?"

"Yes, Anastasia did. She's brilliant with hair," I said, looking at the sun going under the trees outside the window. It was almost time for me to make my entrance.

Father sensed this too, and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Mother went in then, to greet her guests and be a good hostess. She was always teaching me her hostess ways.

I took Father's arm and a deep breath, and we made our way to the top of the stairs. Every set of eyes in the room was on me, and my breath caught in my throat. I saw Anna with a silver serving platter, and she smiled at me, and mouthed, "Breathe." I nodded the tiniest bit to show her I understood, and Father and I made our way down the winding, ever-widening set of stairs.

I was greeted at the bottom by many different people, all of them wishing me a happy birthday, and almost immediately the music sprang into a lively waltz, like the elegant waltz, only a bit faster. Almost as immediately, I was asked to dance by some son of a count that I did not know. I thought to myself, 'Let the choosing begin.' I saw Father surveying the room, seeing all the young men, the one I was dancing with. I liked the dancing well enough. The boy, whose name was Bradley, was a bit full of himself. I can't stand people like that, and when the dance was finished, went to Father's side and whispered to him, "Don't pick him," which caused him to burst into laughter. "I won't, daughter," he said, when he was able to speak again. I was asked again for the next dance, and so had to leave. I could see Anna circling the edges of the crowd, with people picking food off her tray. She raised her eyes at me, as if to ask if I had seen any good prospects, and I shook my head at her. She shrugged, and noticed her tray empty, and ran back to the kitchen door, entering to get more food. I went back to my new partner, a duke. Blah, blah, blah. 'Are they all this arrogant?' I thought, my mind wandering. 'I wonder when I will meet my match. Everyone has a match. I wish I could know when I meet him...' My mind snapped back from dreaming when I heard the duke babbling some nonsense. I nodded politely. I wanted him to think I was listening.

I had to stifle a yawn when he went into detail about his favorite hunting dog. That interested me, hearing about someone's dog that once caught a squirrel blah blah blah... Of course I was joking with myself when, thankfully, the dance ended. I headed over to Father again. I leaned into his ear and said, "NO." He chuckled and said, "Fine, daughter." He led me to Mother and said, "Christine, our daughter seems to think that the young men she has danced with out not suitable to her standards."

Mother scrunched up her eyebrows and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Father laughed. "I mean that she came up to me and said, 'Please don't pick him.'" Mother laughed a bit too, and said, "Don't fret, Melinda, surely there is some young man you will be fond of."

I looked up at her and said, "I don't want fondness, I want love. That's what I dream of. My match."

Mother smiled at me, and said, "That's how I thought too when I met my match." She smiled at Father. I though I almost saw a faint blush creep across her cheeks. They were still sweet on each other. How nice.

No sooner had I turned to face the dancers was I asked to dance. I sighed inwardly, then accepted. This was to be a very long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N -** Well. That was nice. I like writing about balls. The next chapter will be mostly ball, I think, and I cannot tell you what comes after that. I'll leave that to your imagination. : ) So review! Please? I've had a rough week, trust me, this will make my day! Review! And thanks for reading! -dreamer303


	5. The Ball Part Two

**Trinity**

**Summary:** Three girls with different backgrounds with different backgrounds have normal lives until they find a new world where evil, piracy, and love all combine. Bad summary, good story. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own the Sleeping Beauty references later on in the story. I own everything else. Well, me and my friends do.

**A/ N - **Okay, my friends have the story a bit tweaked from the way I tell it, but IT'S MY LIFE AND MY STORY so I have say on what goes. There might be a sequel to this, because it is not one easily summed up, as you can tell from my sucky summary. Anyway, The Ball, Part Two, where a lot happens. SO read already!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anna**

I watched Melinda looking like she was being tortured by her dance partners. She was loathing that her father would choose one of these for her to marry. I would, too, I realized, as I thought about it, walking around with a tray of unidentifiable fancy food. It looked like some sort of tart. People were grabbing them off my tray as if they were gold, though, so they must have been good. I didn't know, as I would have been punished for sampling and getting caught with it.

As the ball dragged on, I observed some of the more ridiculous-looking ladies, some of whom were wearing powdered wigs, a sign of royalty, a mile-high. I stifled a laugh at one of the more extravagant ones, with ribbons, flowers, and birds weaving throughout. The wig looked like a walking garden. Somehow the ladies thought they were high-fashion wearing them, because they walked as if they owned every step of ground they walked on. I would have liked to have that confidence, to walk tall and never hunch, not feel invisible. The topic of leaving came to my mind, walking around with that silver food-laden tray.

I wasn't sure if I would leave here soon, if I would stay a very long time. I contemplated the thought for a moment, but disregarded it. Melinda would throw a fit. She liked my hair skills much too much. That was before we had found our friendship as well. I looked down and realized that my tray was picked clean. I rushed to the kitchen and piled more unidentifiable tarts on my tray. I went back out the swinging kitchen door and noticed Melinda was with another dance partner. That must have been the twentieth one she'd danced with, and she looked exhausted and bored. As I walked by the food table and looked out at the throng of people surrounding the dance floor, something grabbed my leg and caused me to trip and fling unidentifiable tarts all over the surrounding area.

I was dragged under the table only to see Victoria grinning at me widely. She giggled quietly, and I just looked at her. "Oh, laugh all you want. Ha. Ha. I will get you back for this. I will." I pointed my index finger at her menacingly.

"I have a plan." She barely whispered those, but they echoed. We could help.

With those four words, I just looked at her and said back, "You do?"

"Yes. I have to get Melinda under here too. We have to grab her without anyone noticing, which is going to be tough. Are you in for it?"

I thought for a brief moment. I had better not get caught. "I am."

She grinned again. "Good. Now get down on the floor, and look for the hem of her dress under the tablecloth, and _don't move_." She got down on the floor stealthily, and I wondered if she had done this before. I got down beside her, and we silently watched hems of skirts and shining shoes pass by for at least an hour.

Later, Victoria finally sighted Melinda's hem graze the floor, and whispered, "Grab her skirt when I say now."

I whispered back, "I hope she doesn't have food in her hands. It goes flying. I know from personal experience." Victoria just looked at me, smiling and shaking her head.

"Food? At a time like this?"

"I am a servant. I'm trained to worry about such things." I blew a piece of my hair silently out of my face. My braid was falling a bit.

Victoria quickly ducked her head under the tablecloth and whispered, "Now!"

We both tugged on the pale green skirt and heard Melinda squeal as she slid to the floor. I clapped my hand over her mouth. We were safe. "Quiet! It's us," Victoria whispered loudly. She shoved two dresses at us. "Change." Melinda and I both blinked. "We're all girls! Now change! Do you want to get caught?" She shoved the dresses at us again. A rose-colored and a yellow-colored. I couldn't tell much else from the dim lighting. Melinda grabbed the yellow one and slid farther down the long table. "Don't peek," she said, and I pulled the rose dress over my head and slid off the black servant's uniform. After getting the dress on, I smoothed it and smiled. It was soft.

I looked questioningly at Victoria. "Where did you get these?" For the first time I noticed that she was wearing a light blue dress.

She smiled slyly. "Oh, nowhere."

I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Fine, I know a kind seamstress that I bartered a trade with for these in return. That's the truth." Melinda crept over toward us and whispered, "Now why have you pulled me under here?"

Victoria replied, "I have a plan."

Even in the dark, I saw Melinda light up. "A plan to help me, perhaps?"

I nodded. "I only know there is a plan. Don't ask me."

Victoria said, "Be quiet and wait until the ball ends. The plan will begin shortly afterwards." We nodded and sat down under the tall table, whispering and listening to the music, laughter, and dancing feet.

Many hours (and gossipy courtiers) later, we were all almost asleep when the echoing footsteps of servants cleaning ended, and the lights went fully out.

Victoria sat up. "Now. Go collect a small bag to take with you. We're leaving."

Melinda gawked. She squeaked, "Leaving?"

Victoria replied with a straight face, "No, we're sitting under here for twenty years. Yes, we're leaving!"

I said, "Well, alright. Let's keep a straight head. Come along, we'll go help you with your things, Melinda. Come on." I pulled Melinda up from under the table, with very stiff legs, and winced from the horrid feeling. Victoria walked in a few circles, apparently feeling the same way. We crept down the dimly-lit hallways until we got to Melinda's room, and entered quietly before Melinda started rushing around to find a bag. She ran to a drawer, pulled out a carpetbag, and sat down.

"I'm thinking about what to pack," she announced. I went over to her wardrobe to find her another dress to take with her. Elle's ribbon moved on my wrist as I flipped through the dresses, reminding me of her. I wondered briefly if she was all right before pushing the thought aside and selecting a plain dress. "Here you are," I said, folding the dress and placing it in her bag.

Melinda went to her vanity and grabbed a handful of gold jewelry. She fastened one around her neck, and the rest went into her carpetbag. "It's to pay for things. Except this one." She touched the necklace now hanging under her dress, to protect it from being stolen. "A picture of Mother and Father is in here." She put a few more small trinkets in there, and then we went off to my room, before Melinda ran back into her room and grabbed another carpetbag for me.

"You need something to properly carry your things around, Anna," she said quietly, as we were back in the halls. I nodded appreciatively to her, and took it from her, feeling the thick leather straps in my palm. 'I'm going to become used to this, I suppose,' I thought to myself.

In my room, I first went to my hiding spot and got out all my little trinkets. I gathered up an extra work dress, my nicer one, and a shawl. Everything I owned easily fit in the bag.

Victoria motioned to the door outside, and we left, stopping only to get Victoria's bag, which was leaning just inside a dusty old toolshed.

It started so easily, Melinda skipping through a field, shouting out, "I feel so free!" She jumped up and did a cartwheel. I laughed, and could see Victoria smiling in the moonlight. We linked our arms together and walked through the field, talking only when we had something to say.

'How could we have truly met only today?' I thought, looking into the star-studded night. 'It seems as though we have known each other for years.'

It seemed yet more true when Victoria said aloud, "It feels as though we've seen each other everyday of out lives."

Melinda and I said, "I thought that same thing!"

We all laughed, and walked into the moonlight, arms linked, heads held high, and no idea where we were going. I felt the confidence I had earlier wished for. I needed not impress anyone. I had nothing I was meant to be. I was me, and that was okay.

But, oh, that was only the beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/ N - OH MY GOODNESS, I owe all my loverly reviewers and readers in general a HUGE apology for making this such a late chapter! School and writer's block- not a good mix. I knew what I wanted with this chapter, I just didn't know how to put it. I hope this keeps up your expectations, and trust me, the adventures keep coming! -dreamer303 ps- Sorry I thought this would be longer than it was, so pleaase don't comment too much about the smallness. I PROMISE, it will be better. ;) -Dreamer303


	6. The Edge of Almost Nowhere

Trinity

Summary: I believe we know by now.

Disclaimer: I own everything except the later Sleeping Beauty references. (that I am now considering to take out... maybe. You'll know.)

A/ N - So, I'm making sure to update quickly as possible, (THOUGH I DID NOT COMPLETE THAT, FOR WHICH I AM SORRY!) to make up for the lateness of my last few chapters. As usual, THANK YOU and cookies to my lovely, wonderful, sugar-deserving readers and reviewers. I really appreciate reviews, and just people reading in particular. So read chapter six and review!

--------------------------------------------------------

**Victoria**

I could see far into the distance ahead, for there was nothing but fields, really. A few side roads were seen, but all that they did was lead to the fields.

No buildings were in sight. We had far bypassed plantations and little villages, where we stole from markets and got bits of food from taverns packed with travelers, locals, and people like us three- wanderers. Thank the skies above that Melinda had taken her tangles of jewelry. It was also a very good thing that I had been able to sneak into the kitchen pantry at Melinda's manor and "borrow" a few of the nearest food items I could find.

This was all I knew, my life- the streets. My family had never been very well off, we could afford few luxuries, but we made do- my mother was a launderer, who did a good business, but our large family ate up those funds. I don't know about my father. I have many brothers and sisters, most of whom were taken off of the streets, left to fend for themselves at a young age. My mother- she was my real mother, I was not taken in- figured the least she could do was to give them a roof over their heads and a bit of food to eat every day. Though mostly I resorted to bargaining and thieving. I discovered from a young age that I was not easily noticed- small, slightly dirty, and quick. I could grab an apple or a potato and not be caught if someone was not staring directly at me. Anna caught me, and she was one of the few who ever did.

We walked through many fields and roads, stopping only to rest or sleep, day or night, and had many moments where we were the only people in sight. It was nice to have moments like these, where we could shout out, or tell our true selves. Just to relax, to know that you are with those who know you best- a nice feeling.

On one such day, we were just talking about our dreams. But it was during this that we discovered a great secret.

Anna sighed. "I've always wanted to be a painter, an artist. I have long admired Leonardo da Vinci, though his paintings I have never seen, it's his mind that I see the best."

I looked at her. "Truly? I've dreamed of being nothing more than what I am- just to find love."

She smiled. "That too,"she added. "I want to marry for love, but I suppose that involves finding it first." She began fiddling with the ribbon around her wrist, which I noticed that she had not once taken off. She half-smiled off into the distance.

Melinda spoke up then. "I dream of that as well- to find your match, the one you are to meet at one point in your lifetime, the one that makes you yourself. I can see myself meeting them, but only at night, in dreams. He'd love me, not my title."

Anna and I exchanged a glance, then both said, "Aw."

Anna added, "How sweet. I dream often of that too. I don't want one who will put me on a horse and do all the work- I want to save him from a dragon, or something."

This time, it was Melinda who said, "How charming." She smiled.

I looked at the both of them. "This is such a mushy topic, but I too want that. Also, I've always wanted to save someone, like Robin Hood did." When they both looked at me questioningly, I replied, "I do know how to read."

Anna shook her head. "No, no, it's not that. It's just that- I've wanted to do that also!"

Melinda nodded vigorously. "I have wished for that as well!"

We just stopped, there in the middle of the dirt path, and looked at each other for a passing glance. I spoke first.

"We should do something about this. "

Melinda nodded again. "If it's meant to happen, than the chance will come to us."

Anna asked, 'Do you believe in fate?"

The both of us nodded.

Anna started shaking her head. "This must be fate. This must be it."

The moment broke when we saw a village before us.

"It's not a field!" I cried out. "Civilization! Food!"

Melinda and Anna exchanged glances, and then laughed. "Relax, will you? We can get more food. I just hope that today is market day." Melinda said all this while standing on her toes, looking before us at the little town.

Sure enough, there were several vendors in sight, and we all sighed in relief. "Good," I said. "I could use some practice." We all knew that by "practice", I meant "Take things without paying for them. Think of it as being Robin Hood, only we are the poor. I suppose that's true to some point," I said, looking at Melinda.

Melinda looked back at me, and said, her hands raised in the air, "How many times must I say this? I was born into nobility, and cannot influence that fact!" She huffed.

I quickly replied, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, it was just a joke. I truly mean that." She softened.

"Well, fine."

Anna spoke up. "Let's go explore the village. We can stock up on food, and then continue onwards wherever we feel like going. I wonder what this village's name is?"

I replied back, "Let's go find out. Race you both!" I sped off, hoping to leave them in the dust. Anna caught me first, laughing, and then Melinda rushed forward, and we all stopped at the village's entrance, panting and laughing. We must have looked crazy to those citizens. This was a very small town, and it appeared that everyone knew everyone else. They cried out greetings to each other, and a sense of quaint hominess swept over me. They knew that there children would be safe, and could go to bed every night at ease. When I was young, I often felt lost, and longed to feel that there was always one safe place, one where your dreams are sweet, one where you can leave your doors unlocked. A true home was what I longed for, to feel that you are in the right place. I smiled slightly at that.

Melinda turned to me and said, "Smiling, I see?"

I looked at her. "It's so safe, and cozy here."

Anna came over then, apparently hearing us. "I understand,"she smiled too. We went into the market then, and I began to "borrow" things that I knew we would need for travel- some bread, a ribbon to tie my hair back, and more various things. It was then that I saw the ultimate temptation.

There was a pile of untouched, almost porcelain-looking, apples at a small street vendor. I sidled up to it, examining them. I reached out for only one, and checked out of the corner of my eyes. No person had spotted me. With as much speed as I could, I grabbed two more, and, placing them in my dress pocket, turned around. I bumped into something. Figuring that it was a crowd of people, I looked up, only to meet the eyes of a very mad-looking man. A very _large, _very mad-looking man. I gave him a weak smile, and them began to run as fast as I could, grabbing Anna and Melinda and shouting, "Run!" I turned my head as I ran, and saw a crowd of people chasing after us. I thought to myself, 'Stupid herd effect.' Anna and Melinda grabbed both of my hands and we ran as fast as our feet would take us.

We were out in the open countryside, a little while later, and still were being chased. There was nothing anywhere but crops and grass. A few trees were up ahead. I tugged on their hands, and nodded at the trees, as the mob was gaining on us, and fast. We ran harder, and then, as quietly as we could, walked into the trees, hiding behind them. The mob continued on ahead. We breathed a quick sigh of relief, and then, in case there were a few stragglers, continued to run down the little path that was barely visible. The wind blew gently in our direction, blowing back my hair. I remembered the ribbon and quickly tied it around my hair. As we ran farther and farther down the little winding path, the trees grew thicker and thicker. I could hear small feet scampering around us in what was now a huge forest of trees surrounding us. As I turned to see what was now behind us, Anna grabbed my head and faced it forward.

"Don't look back!"

No sooner as I turned back around to face whatever was ahead of us, I was knocked down. I looked shocked at the empty air in front of me, and saw the equally bewildered faces of Anna and Melinda.

"What was that?"Anna asked.

Melinda shook her head. I shrugged.

I quickly stood back up. "Let's investigate." I ran my hand along what felt like a barrier. What was that? "Don't you want to see what is on the other side of this? It would be an adventure," I quickly added. Both of them stood and began to feel the barrier with equally puzzled faces.

Anna looked up and around us. "Whatever it is hiding, maybe if we think we can go through it and make it to the other side, we can make it."

Melinda smiled. "Worth a try," she replied.

I nodded, and we all grabbed hands, and walked to the barrier.

Then we banged into it, very hard.

As we were getting up, Melinda mused, 'Now which would I rather do- get married to some idiot boy, or bump into an invisible wall repeatedly?" She looked up at the sky, thoughtful.

Anna and I said at the same time, "Wall."

Melinda's face broke out into a wide grin. "Maybe we should try running."

I smiled, and again we grabbed hands. However, this time, we hurtled toward the barrier.

And made it to the other side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/ N - And again, APOLOGY TIME! I am sososososo sorry for delaying this so long. School, holidays, Internet trouble, my looove life is in ruins, TOO MUCH STUFF. I am truly sorry. But I am very happy that you are all reading (and enjoying:-) ) my story, and REVIEW if you please. Thanks soooooo much my loverly readers and reviwers. The next chapter will be out shortly. -dreamer303 (Peek in the next chapter— A new world is found. I'm not saying any more! )


	7. Everett and the Prophecy

Trinity

Disclaimer: I own everything, I think, but that might possible change if I use Sleeping Beauty references.

Summary: I believe we all know by now.

A/ N - Okay. Horrible, sucky week this week was to me, so if it reflects in my writing, which I hope it doesn't, my apologies.

----------------------------------------------------

Anna

The first thing I saw was the water.

There was a beautiful body of water right off of the land, and there were a few ships in it. It was turquoise, and I could already almost guarantee that it was warm.

After the initial shock of finding an invisible wall, and then going through it, and finding that, I was very glad. For all that we knew, it could have been a well-concealed prison.

Yet it was not. For we had found a land like nowhere else I had ever seen. There was a lovely village near us, and trees as far as the eyes could see. It was so different in that I could see that there were ladies wearing trousers in that little village, which never would have happened in our own town of Dairn. My eyes followed a small beaten path that seemed to lead to the village, mirroring the path we had just taken here.

Victoria blew out her breath, still not saying anything. She smiled, just slightly, and I could see her eyes wandering over the landscape before us.

Melinda shook her head. "I thought the marketplace was an adventure in and of itself." She smiled, and slowly turned around. I did the same.

It was as though there was still a barrier there, one that would not let us pass through again, as though we had been here all along.

Victoria slid down the invisible wall. She looked up, and asked, "Is this a dream?"

Melinda and I both shook our heads, slowly. "Why would we be here?" I added.

We slowly looked around at our new surroundings, and I could smell the salt in the air. I smiled. "We're very close to the sea," I said, pointing to the blue depths. I had never seen the ocean, and, to me, in that one moment where nearly everything I saw was so new, it could not have been any larger or bluer.

Victoria began to sprint toward the village, amazing after we had just been running for so long. "Come on! I want to see where we are," she said, going back to us and tugging at our arms until we complied in a nice saunter down the small hill we were on. Rich farmland surrounded us, and it reminded me of the crops grown around the manor at home, only these were somehow...different. The corn was _orange_. Corn is not meant to be orange, I thought to myself, and Melinda pointed this out after I thought it.

Victoria looked around, and laughed out loud. "It's as though someone chose to paint everything different here!" She spun in a circle, taking in the surroundings. There were green wild flowers blending in with the lush green grass of the meadows tucked in between the crops. It was certainly not a place I had ever seen. Has this place not been recorded in our maps? How could it have been so easily missed. We had run into it, quite literally. How could no other person before us have found it? Had they? I stopped in my pace, because a scary thought suddenly rose to my mind:

Could we go back?

Perhaps that was why no person had "found" it. Maybe they couldn't go through the wall again.

"Do you suppose...Could we go back through the wall?" I said this quietly, and Victoria spun her head to look at me, surprised.

"I hadn't thought of that," she said. She looked back thoughtfully, and Melinda did as well.

Melinda spoke first. "Let's go on to the village. Maybe they can answer our questions..." She began to wander on. Victoria and I shrugged and then made quick paces to catch up with her.

We could see the village better now, and there were many houses, each with a tidy little green lawn and a small sidewalk that went along the dirt road that ran its winding path around and through the village. It looked so familiar to the ones from where we came that I nearly thought it was home. There were no familiar faces. A few surprised ones we found, however, a few minutes later, when we reached what appeared to be a group of people waiting to greet us.

A small lady came forward first. "Greetings," she said, and smiled slightly. Good, they were nice people here. She hesitated, then said, "Did you come through the barrier?"

Melinda nodded her head, and said, "Yes, we did."

The lady spoke again. "A few of the citizens saw you, and we wanted to make sure that it was indeed true. There was, of course, the fact that you three are unfamiliar to any of the citizens as well! Islin is a small village, and I am Remember Maynardand. I am one of the village's representatives, and know about it's goings-on. If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" She was pleasant. She just had that air about herself.

Victoria smiled and said, "I am Victoria, this is Anna, and that is Melinda." Melinda looked as though she wished to add her title, but refrained from it.

Remember smiled. "Ah, what lovely names! I have never heard them before. What is the name of the land from which you come?"

I spoke. "We come from the land of Wentell."

Remember furrowed her eyebrows, which made her face crumple from it's dewy appearance. "I have never heard of it, but you see, there is a reason I question you so. There is a prophesy, and it involves three from the Outside."

Melinda asked in a small voice, "If you don't mind, could you tell us the name of this land?"

Remember looked a bit confused. "You have never heard of Everett, then? I thought it was known to the Outside, but I suppose, it's been a long time, and time moves faster there..."

"Everett, I like that name," Victoria said.

"The Evergreens, there are many of them, that was the inspiration of our country's name." Remember seemed to be lost in thought.

One of the others standing behind her said, "There is a prophesy about three from the Outside. Come, you should see it..." The small group moved toward one of the homes, and we followed them.

Once through the door, it was clear it was not a home, and we were not being invited in for tea. There was what appeared to be a small museum in one of the two large rooms, and the other contained what looked like a small courthouse.

Remember turned to us. "This is our town hall," she explained, and ushered us to one of the cabinets in the museums. After leading us there, she opened one of the glass doors, and took out a very old looking piece of paper. Remember pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket, and the crowd gathered around us.

Remember recited, "The Three shall Defeat the Evil of Everett, and the Three shall come from the Outside. After the Defeat, the Barrier will be Destroyed, and the Three shall return Everett to Peace." She took off the reading glasses and looked at us.

I squeaked, "You think that we are the Three?"

She nodded, and said, "Come, you have much to learn and not enough time to know it in. Where did I put the key...Ah, here it is." Remember, I could see, was a bit absentminded. It just made her kinder, however.

She locked the doors to the cabinet, and as we followed her out of the room, Melinda mused, "We shall have to defeat evil, and return peace. Why don't I learn useful things in my lessons? Not how to make tea, but how to bring evil to its knees. Oh, what are we to do?"

Victoria told her, reassuringly, "We shall learn all that we need to. Don't panic just yet. It's only begun. Besides, how hard can it be to defeat evil?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, and we followed Remember out of the door, and back into Islin.

------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N - So, quite a bit of plot movement there! Also, I'd just like to say—

SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. SORRYSORRYSORRY.

I think that expresses my deep apologies to my loyal readers and reviewers. This next chapter will come out much more quickly, I promise. Okay? Okay. Cookies to you all, and I hope you review! -dreamer303


End file.
